


We Aren't (We Totally Are) Dating!

by WickedCriminal98



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCriminal98/pseuds/WickedCriminal98
Summary: Just your typical 5+1 just with an uncommon ship.No Deeks/Kensi or Nell/Eric bar friendship.
Relationships: Kensi Blye & Nell Jones, Kensi Blye/Nell Jones
Kudos: 16





	We Aren't (We Totally Are) Dating!

**Kensi and Nell have gotten closer, but everyone sees something that isn't there or is it?**

* * *

1.  
The first time, it was innocent enough.   
They both had plans but neither would tell the rest of the team just what those plans were. Kensi and Nell had plans together, a girl's night in. Kensi walks back into the bullpen dressed in a pair of leggings and a sweater, knowing that the bullpen would be mostly empty.   
"Ready to go, Kens?" She hears from the stairs. Picking up her bag, Kensi turns to Nell.   
"Ready to go." She answers, moving to stand at the end of the stairs.   
"Well that case is one for the history books." Kensi states as Nell falls into step beside her.   
"Damn right." She agrees, watching as Kensi throws an arm around her own shoulders pulling her close. Callen, who had just come out of the training room, stops dead in his tracks at the sight. He figures he'll talk to Kensi tomorrow.

The following morning, when Kensi greets him, he pulls her to the side.   
"What's up, Callen?" She asks, racking her brain, trying to figure out what she did.   
"You know the rules about inter-team dating." He starts, watching her face change to one of confusion.   
"Of course I do, why are you bringing this up?" Kensi quizzes.   
"You and Nell?" Callen questions, causing the dark haired woman to laugh.   
"Nell and I aren't dating, what gave you that idea?" She says, tilting her head.   
"Neither of you would tell us what you had planned and I saw you both leaving last night." Callen states, watching Kensi carefully.   
"We had a girl's night to unwind from the case, knowing Deeks, he would have come up with some ridiculous idea about what we were doing. That's why we didn't say anything." Kensi explains, shrugging before hearing the whistle of Eric.

* * *

2.  
The second timewas during a team movie night, at Nell's.   
After opening the door, Kensi makes her way straight to the armchair, leaving the two seater sofa for Deeks and Eric and the other armchair for Nate. When Nell joins the group, she's wearing a sweatshirt two sizes too big, placing drinks and snacks on the coffee table. Moving to sit in front of the armchair, she plays the movie they had already agreed on, resting her head against Kensi's knee. Kensi smiles softly, moving to slowly run her hand through red tresses. 

As the first movie ends, Nell stands to stretch, walking into the kitchen. She's refilling snacks, when she hears footsteps stop in the doorway.   
"You know, you don't have to sit on the floor." Kensi states, walking into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Nell chuckles lightly, before turning to reach up for something. The taller of the two reaching out to grab it for her. "Besides I'm sure that sweatshirt is mine." Kensi adds, handing Nell the crackers, before leaving the kitchen.   
Nell sighs softly, that was true, the sweatshirt did belong to Kensi. She had left it after their girl's night. She shakes her head, picking up the crackers and dip before re-entering the lounge.   
Placing the snacks down, Nell nudges Kensi, who moves to make room for the red head. Nell cuddles in close, getting comfy as Nate plays the next movie. It isn't long before Kensi is asleep, her head on Nell's shoulder.

Without waking Kensi, Nell stands to say goodnight to Deeks and Eric. Nate hangs back, moving to lean against the sofa.   
"You and Kensi looked pretty cosy." He states, keeping his voice low. Nell whips around, looking at him.   
"We've gotten closer, I mean it was only a matter of time, being the only girl's on the team." She replies, leaning against the door frame.   
"Is that all? Because if I didn't know any better, I would say your sweatshirt is actually Kensi's." He adds.   
"Kensi and I aren't dating." She stresses. She watches Nate hold his hands up before moving to hug her.   
"Okay, just thought I would ask, goodnight Nell." He states, moving to let himself out.

* * *

3.  
The third time was during a case.  
The case had seen two Naval officers killed, alongside their wives. Both couples had been found dead in their homes after the officers failed to show up for a shift. The only connection was a credit card receipt for a lesbian bar, which led us to now.   
Kensi unconsciously fixes her blouse as she and Nell approach Living Lady Loving nightclub, when she feels a hand on her arm.   
"Kens, you look gorgeous, babe. Stop fussing." Nell states, rubbing Kensi's arm before sliding her hand down to lace their fingers together. Squeezing softly, Nell tugs Kensi towards the bar, flashing the security guy, their IDs before entering the bar.   
They knew who they were looking for, it was just a matter of catching their suspects attention. Letting go of Nell's hand, she ignores the protests, opting to wrap her arm around Nell's shoulder, pulling her close. Leaning down to whisper "might as well look like we actually love each other," into Nell's ear, before placing a swift kiss on Nell's cheek. 

A drink later, Kensi pulls a laughing Nell onto the dancefloor. Wrapping her arms around Nell from behind, Kensi sways her hips, her head resting on Nell's shoulder. Nell for her part, reaches up, tangling her hand in dark curls, moving her hips in time with Kensi. Turning her head slightly, Kensi let's her lips brush Nell's neck and shoulder, her hands resting on Nell's stomach.   
Exiting the bar, Kensi and Nell easily fall into acting drunk, asking the security guy to call them a taxi, giving out the address. Climbing into the Taxi with Nell, Kensi proceeds to wrap her arm around Nell's shoulder, her ring on show. It was an easy take down, the boys were waiting.

After waving goodbye to Nell, Kensi climbs into her car, with Sam and Deeks.   
"So how long have you and Nell been together?" Sam asks from the driver's seat, looking towards Kensi.   
"Not you too. Callen already asked me and Nate asked Nell." She mutters. "Nell and I aren't dating." She shares clearly.   
"Could've flooded us." Deeks pipes up from the backseat.

* * *

4.  
The fourth time was when Kensi bought Nell lunch.  
It was a gruelling day, their current case was horrible. But currently they were at a standstill. All their leads had come up empty.   
Sighing, Kensi glances at the clock, 11:30, before picking up her keys. "I'm going to lunch." She tells Callen before moving out of the bullpen, purse slung over her shoulder shooting a quick text to Nell. 'I'm getting lunch, what do you want?' she sends off, sitting in her car waiting for a reply. 'Chicken salad wrap, and iced tea, mango flavour.' pops up on her screen. Nodding, she pulls out of the parking garage, heading straight for their favourite lunch place, ordering her and Nell's lunch.   
Walking back into the office, Kensi heads straight up to intelligence, entering. She squeezes Nell's shoulder as she places her lunch in front of her. She pulls up the spare chair, sitting next to Nell, both talking about anything but work. Eating in between answers, their lunch hour flies.   
"Back to work." Kensi sighs before moving to put their trash in the bin before putting the chair back.

"Who'd you have lunch with?" Eric asks, motioning to the bin.   
"Kensi brought me lunch." Nell answers automatically, not looking up from her screen.   
"So when did you and Kensi get together?" Eric asks, moving his chair closer to Nell's who looks up at him.   
"Why does everyone keep thinking Kens and I are together?" She grumbles, half wishing it was true. Since Nate had asked her about a month ago, she found herself wishing it was true.   
"So you aren't together?" He asks, watching as Nell nods. "But do you wish you were?" Eric asks, catching the small nod from his partner.

* * *

5.  
The final time some mistook Kensi and Nell for a couple was at the team's Christmas party.  
After closing out their final case of the year, Hetty sent her team home to change. They closed out their case in time to the department's Christmas party. She watched from her desk as Nell and Kensi left together, laughing as they waved to the boys.  
As her team filed back in, Hetty's eyes were drawn to the pair who entered together, Kensi dressed in black jeans and a red blouse, and Nell dressed in dark blue jeans and a green blouse. She observes the pair as they stand close to each other, laughing with their teammates.  
She makes her way over to the drinks table, where Kensi is refilling both glasses.   
"Tell me, Miss Blye, are you and Miss Jones engaging in a personal relationship?" Hetty questions her agent, who instantly rolls her eyes. To be fair, Callen was the one who brought it to her attention, Kensi knew that over the last few months, she had begun falling for the red head.   
"No Hetty, we aren't dating, though if we were we'd keep it professional." Kensi states, moving to look at Nell, her eyes lingering a little too long.   
"Would it be such a bad thing? I mean if Nell and I dated?" She asks the shorter woman, who shakes her head.   
"If and when you two do get together, keep it professional." Hetty states, walking back over to Granger.   
Kensi chuckles fondly after Hetty, turning on her heel, making her way back to her team. Handing over the drink to Nell, she grins a grin, that says it all. Someone else asked.

* * *

  
+1.  
Entering the Living Lady Loving club, Kensi let's her eyes scan the crowd, looking for the red head. She knew tonight, it was now or never. Spotting the red-head at the bar, Kensi watches her interact with another woman, who doesn't seem to be taking no for an answer. Coming up with an idea, Kensi walks up behind Nell, wrapping her arms around her waist.   
"Hi, baby, sorry I'm late." Kensi states, loud enough for the blonde to hear her. She turns her to kiss Nell's cheek, watching the blonde's face turn to one of murder.   
"You're dating her?" The blonde snarks at Nell, who nods, a find smile on her lips.   
"Who's your friend, baby?" Kensi asks, feeling Nell relax as she nuzzles her neck.   
"This is Holly, she was just keeping me company until you got here." Nell replies as they watch the blonde stalk off.   
Turning in Kensi's arms, Nell smiles. "Thank you, I didn't think she was ever going to leave me alone." She says softly causing Kensi to smile. "  
How about I buy you a drink?" Kensi asks, watching the red head nod, before ordering them both a beer. 

A few drinks later, finds the pair dancing on the dancefloor, Nell's back against Kensi's chest, Kensi's hands on Nell's hips and Nell's hands in Kensi's hair, their hips swaying together. Kensi let's her hands rest against Nell's bare stomach as her lips brush against her neck and shoulder. Tilting her head back, Nell tightens her grip on Kensi's hair as a soft moan passes her lips. Hearing the moan, Kensi pulls back from Nell's neck, turning Nell to face her. Placing her hands on Nell's hips again, she smiles softly as Nell wraps her arms around her neck, pulling herself closer. Kensi leans down coming level with Nell's ear.  
"I'm going to do something I wanted to do, last time we were here." She whispers, causing Nell to shiver as she slowly starts kissing up her neck, before connecting their lips softly.

Stepping out into the cold air, Nell and Kensi laugh, before Kensi presses Nell against a wall, kissing her hard.   
"I thought you two weren't dating?" Callen yells from across the road, causing both women to break the kiss. Interlacing their fingers, Kensi and Nell walk over to Callen, finding with him Sam, Eric and Deeks.   
"When you guys asked, we weren't." Kensi offers, kissing Nell's cheek. "And Hetty knows already." She adds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always help.  
> This is my first time writing this ship and my first 5+1.


End file.
